21 years later
by LAHP23
Summary: Lily potter heads off to Hogwarts but what adventures will it hold for the youngest Potter child?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does, please review, i'd really appreciate it negative ones or positive ones. Thanks :)**

Chapter 1

"It's come, its come!" Cried Lily Potter, bending down to grasp the heavy cream envelope. Her bright Auburn hair fell across her face and she brushed it away hastily.  
>"Dad! Mum!" Shouted Lily, wheeling around and sprinting up the stairs towards her parent's room. She burst through the door and dived onto her dads lap.<br>"Dad. It's come." She said excitedly showing her father the heavy envelope.  
>He smiled, and took the envelope from her, running his fingers carefully over the parchment.<br>"That's great lily." Exclaimed Harry Potter; brushing his messy hair out of his face  
>"What's so great?" Smiled her mother as she entered the room.<br>Ginny Potter sat down next to her husband and took the letter from him, stroking it carefully.

"Open it Lily." Urged Harry.

Lily slid her pale fingers beneath the fasten and carefully pulled out the folded paper inside.

She read:

Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry

Head Mistress—Minerva McGonagall (order of Merlin second class)

Dear Miss Potter  
>We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.<br>Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerely  
>Neville Longbottom<br>Deputy headmaster.

She grinned up at her parents, who looked fondly back at her.  
>"Well we'd better get ready, we're heading off to grandma and grandpa Weasley's later, and you'll be able to see if Hugo's got his letter yet." Ginny said quietly, kissing her small daughter on the forehead.<br>Lily hopped off the bed and skipped out the room.  
>Ginny and Harry smiled at each other, harry planted a loving kiss on his wife's forehead before standing up and attempting to make his hair lie flat.<p>

"Dad, why cant we just apparate to Grandpa and Grandma's house." Moaned James Potter; his black hair just as messy as his fathers but eyes so different. Albus Potter was the only one Harry and Ginny's children who had inherited Harry's eyes, Harry's mother's eyes.  
>"Because you can't just apparate everywhere in life, it's good to drive sometimes." Explained Ginny.<p>

James sighed, leaning his head against the window.  
>"Were nearly there now anyway." Said Harry as he steered the car down the road through Ottery St. Catchpole.<br>A few minutes later the shiny black car belonging to the potters pulled up into the front yard of Arthur and Molly Weasley's house.  
>Hugo Weasley looked up and grinned.<br>"Lily is here!" He told his father, Ron, before galloping over to the car.  
>Lily stepped out of the door, her red hair sweeping across her face, her mouth smiling.<br>"Lily!" Cried Hugo, giving her a hug.  
>"Hi Hugo, guess what? My letter came." She grinned at him.<p>

He pulled a heavy cream envelope out of the faded back pocket of his jeans excitedly.  
>"Me too." He exclaimed, waving the envelope in front of her deep brown eyes.<br>"I hope were both in Gryffindor, daddy says I probably will be." Said Hugo worriedly. Lily nodded, her red hair falling in front of her pale face.  
>"I'm going to find Rose." Muttered Albus before jogging around the house and into the garden.<br>"His girlfriend." Joked James; before he too sloped round into the garden. Probably going to pester Louis, Bill and Fleur's middle child who James admired greatly.  
>Louis, a good looking boy entering his sixth year at Hogwarts was quite happy to share stories of mischief with his younger Cousin.<p>

Louis was sat with his younger sister Dominique, who's long silver hair flowed down her back just like her mothers, in Louis opinion she was far too popular for her own good, though far apart from being big headed Dominique Weasley was kind and gentle and especially loved to entertain Percy and Audrey Weasley's two children Molly and Lucy. Molly was a sprightly six year old and Lucy a mischievous nine year old both with Rosy cheeks and red hair, just like their father. George and Angelina's two children, Fred and Roxanne were arguing playfully. Fred was a spitting image of his father, his head coated in red locks and his cheeks patterned with freckles where as Roxanne was more like her mother with dark skin and flowing black hair. Victoire, Bills oldest daughter was sat with her arm around Teddy Lupin; Teddy's parents had been named Remus and Nymphodora though his mother was nicknamed Tonks. They had both perished in a great battle when he was only a small baby, he had been raised by his grandmother, with regular stays at Harry and Ginny's but now lived in a small house with Victoire, his beloved girlfriend. He was similar to Harry, for one Harrys mother and father had both perished at the hand of Lord Voldemort and Harry had also been a baby when his parents died, though Teddy had been nourished and cared for through his childhood, unlike Harry. Teddy had met Harry's cousin, Dudley. He too was married with a porky son named Ryan and a daughter; Olivia. Ryan was a bully though Dudley was okay and Olivia was kind. Dudley was a little wary of Teddy but he had offered him a biscuit and a cup of tea when he had visited him with Harry.  
>Harry smiled at Ginny, remembering his excitement when he discovered he was a wizard, he took her hand in his and together they strolled into the Weasley's garden.<br>Rose and Albus were attempting to teach Lily and Hugo to play quidditch up in the apple orchard. They weren't too bad; James and Albus were already on the Hogwarts quidditch team. Lily wouldn't get on the team this year; first years never get on the house teams. Harry had done but it was very unlikely that Lily would as well. The Gryffindor house team was taken over by Weasleys and Potters these days.

Harry and Ginny stepped over to all the adults. Luna Lovegood was attempting to control her two year old twins Lorcan and Lysander whilst Hermione was talking animatedly too Fleur about Ron's argument with a Muggle policeman.  
>"And then Ron told him where to get off, well he didn't like that."<br>Bill, Ron and George were playing exploding snap whilst Percy, Audrey and Angelina were discussing the ministry of magic. Arthur, Bill and Rolph, Luna's husband, were discussing their long ago school days. Molly Weasley was in the kitchen slaving over a huge vat of warm soup which smelt heavenly.  
>As Harry and Ginny drew nearer Hermione broke apart from her conversation with fleur and ran over to Harry and Ginny grinning.<br>"Hi Harry, Ginny how are you?" Hermione questioned.  
>Ron then galloped over, slapping Harry on the back.<br>"Harry mate, you okay?"  
>Harry and Ginny were engulfed into the groups of adults.<br>Lily was enjoying herself; she and Hugo was the centre of attention, being continuously asked about their letters.

She repeated again and again that yes, she did hope she would be in Gryffindor and no, she wasn't scared and yes she was amazingly excited.  
>By the time she had finished her French onion soup and third helping of strawberries and cream the sky was beginning to dim and her voice was hoarse from talking but, she didn't mind.<br>They moved inside then, sitting in squashy armchairs, her father and Uncle Ron were discussing there days at Hogwarts. Lorcan and Lysander, Luna's twins were passed out on the settee and her mother and Hermione were chatting and laughing in a corner.  
>Lily must have fallen asleep because next thing she knew was being shaken awake by mother.<br>"Lily…Sweetheart." Said Ginny, "Come on, wake up, it's time to go home now."  
>Lily rolled over, she was too tired to move, anyway why couldn't she just stay here?<br>She felt her dad hoist her into his strong arms and carry her out to the car. Where she fell sound asleep. Exhausted from the days excitement.

Harry had enjoyed himself, it had been brilliant seeing everybody and he couldn't believe how quickly time had passed, he remembered, as though it was yesterday his first trip into diagonally. On his 11th birthday. The excitement of discovering he was a wizard. As he tucked Lily into her bed and planted a kiss on her forehead he thought how strange it would be when there were no children about. He crept back to his bedroom and got into bed beside Ginny.  
>"It'll be so strange when Lily's gone." Muttered Harry into Ginny's flowing red hair.<br>Ginny rolled over to look at him.  
>"They're growing up, Harry." She whispered, squeezing his hand.<br>He leaned over to kiss her gently on the lips.  
>"I love you." He stated, before kissing her once more.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lily woke feeling excited, for a moment she couldn't remember why. It then hit her that she was going to Hogwarts!  
>She smiled too herself, she would miss her parents when she was gone but the prospect of Hogwarts castle was mesmerising.<br>She looked at her bedroom wall where she had pinned a chart counting down the days left until she'd board the Scarlett steam engine and be whisked away to Hogwarts.  
>She decided to wake her parents, today they were trekking to Diagon alley with the Weasleys and she was excited. She'd been before to purchase Albus and James' school things but this time it was different, it was her things they'd be buying. Uncle George had promised he'd stock her and Hugo up with merchandise from his joke shop; Weasleys wizard wheezes. Lily liked Uncle George; he was funny and mischievous, just like her. George was a twin, but Fred had been murdered in battle, attempting to defeat Voldemort. She wished he was still alive; it would be brilliant having two Uncles like George.<br>She entered her parents room.  
>"Mum, dad." She called.<br>Her father sat up, his hair tousled.  
>"Give me a moment Lily, I'm shattered." He muttered.<br>She nodded and crept out the room, wondering how to entertain herself.  
>She decided she'd see if Albus was awake.<br>"Al." She whispered as she crept into her brother's bedroom.  
>"Lily." He replied, rolling over to look at her. "What's up?"<br>She clambered onto his bed.

"What's Hogwarts like Al?" She questioned.  
>He smiled up at her.<br>"It's great Lily, the foods amazing. We eat in the great hall and at the sorting ceremony we have a huge feast with all different types of food, it's delicious." He said.  
>She nodded.<br>"How do you get sorted, exactly?" She questioned.  
>She'd been told by her mother and father you had to wear some sort of hat that chose your house.<br>"Well they have an extremely old hat that belonged to the founders of Hogwarts, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. When they died they enchanted the hat so it could hear your thoughts and decide which house would suit you 'll probably be in Gryffindor." He said, without taking breath.  
>She smiled at him.<br>"Don't listen to James, he'll tell you all sorts of stories to wind you up." Albus advised.  
>"I won't." She agreed.<p>

*********************************  
>"Come on Dad, hurry." Moaned Hugo.<br>Ron looked at his son, remembering how desperate he had been to go to Diagon alley when he turned eleven.  
>He smiled, knowing how embarrassed he had been of his second hand robes and his brothers old wand, smiling at the thought that his son and<br>daughter did not have to face the chagrin of this.  
>"We are not meeting the Potters for another fifteen minutes Hugo, we won't be late." Reassured Ron.<br>Hermione smiled at her husband.  
>"Come on dad." Hugo continued, panicked.<br>Ron sighed.  
>"There, I'm ready." He said, pushing a comb through his bright red hair.<br>Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.  
>"You'll look great wearing that." She said, smiling.<br>He looked down at his maroon pyjamas.

"Damn; were going to be late!" Ron exclaimed before charging into his room to change.  
>When he emerged ten minutes later, clothed in red robes which clashed horribly with his hair , Hugo was panicking.<br>"Dad, were going to be late. What if they go home? What if I have to go to school with no wand or robes?" He cried.  
>Ron put his hand on Hugo's shoulder.<br>"Calm down Hugo. We won't be late." He said reassuringly before leading his son to the living room. The room was small but cosy.  
>Papered with a flowery pattern. Hermione had purchased beautiful mauve chairs. Purple flowers always filled cream vase's which were placed<br>upon the huge fireplace which always burnt, filling the room with light and warmth. A pot placed upon the fireplace held Floo powder.  
>Ron grasped the pot and held it to Hermione. She took a pinch and dropped it in the fire which suddenly glowed a bright green.<br>She stepped wilfully into the flames which did not burn her.

"Diagon alley" She said confidently  
>She disappeared.<br>"Now you go Rose." Ron said softly.  
>Rose also took a handful of Floo powder.<br>She too stepped confidently into the green flames, they licked at her body, leaping up her arms but she did not feel any discomfort.  
>"Diagon alley" She said.<br>She too vanished.  
>"Your go then Hugo." Said Ron, passing him the pot of Floo powder.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if this chapters rubbish, i kind of rushed it but I'm happy for you to give me some pointers on how to improve it :)**

Chapter 3  
>"Where are they?" Asked James; pushing his messy dark hair out of his deep brown eyes.<br>"They'll be here soon, you know what Ron's like, never on time." Sighed Harry.  
>At that moment a gang of redheads crossed the horizon. Hugo, Rose and Ron's hair was glowing bright red in the sun. Hermione was walking arm in arm with Ron. Rose and Hugo were running in front. Both children had been to Diagon alley many times and, having grown up in a wizarding family, wand shops and apothecaries weren't anything new to them.<br>"Sorry were late, Ron forgot to get dressed." Laughed Hermione; rolling her eyes.  
>They set off, first to Gringotts.<br>As they walked into the marble hallway Harry remembered the moment years ago when he, Hermione and Ron had crashed through the roof. They had been escaping capture by riding out on a dragon. There was no sign of the damage done those many years ago though the memory was still fresh in Harry's mind.  
>They made there way towards the counter.<br>"'We'll meet you out here mate." Said Ron before approaching the counter next to them.

The goblin at the counter looked up at them.

"Ahh…Mr Potter, no stranger to Gringotts." The goblin muttered. This comment made harry feel rather uncomfortable but he brushed his feelings aside and spoke.

"Erm, I need to get my money out of the Potter vault, I have my key." Harry muttered, sliding his key across the large wooden desk towards the goblin. He picked it up and studied it carefully.

"Very well Mr Potter, if you'll just follow me." The goblin instructed.

"I'll wait out here with the kids if you like." Ginny offered.

"Aw mum, I want to ride on the carts!" James moaned.

Ginny raised her eyebrow at him.

"James Sirius Potter, have you forgotten the last time you went on these carts?" She asked sternly, James sniggered "You were sick over the side of the cart on some poor woman's head. "

"Only because Al dared me to eat five ice-creams before." Reasoned James.

Al laughed.

"Albus Severus Potter. This is not funny." Ginny growled, though her lips quivered as she fought the urge to laugh.

Ten minutes later the Potters and Weasleys had met up and were headed towards Madam Malkins robes for all occasions. James, Albus and Rose made a break for Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"You'd better follow them before they demolish the store." Ginny whispered to Harry.

"Alright, see you in a bit." He agreed before bending down to peck Ginny on the cheek. He disappeared towards Quality Quidditch Supplies closely followed by Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Come on then, Lily, Hugo." Smiled Hermione; putting her arms around her son and god daughter. "Let's go and get your robes fitted!"

As they stood in Madam Malkins having their robes pinned Lily began to feel a little nervous. Her auntie Hermione noticed this however and as soon as Lily's robes were finished she suggested she take her for a drink whilst Hugo's robes were finished.

"Alright Lily, what's the matter?" Asked Hermione; sitting her down on a small wooden bench.

"Nothing." Lily Whispered.

Hermione stared at her, taking in her pale freckled face and shoulder length red hair.

"There's nothing wrong with being scared Lily." Hermione smiled.

Lily crossed her arms stubbornly.

"I'm not scared." She assured Hermione. "Well not really, it's just what if I can't do the work? What if I'm rubbish at quidditch? And I'll miss my mum and dad. I've been excited for years and now I'm not sure I want to go..."

Hermione smiled and put her arm around her.

"Of course you'll be able to do the work, you're a very clever girl Lily, and I'm sure you'll be brilliant at quidditch with your father being the youngest seeker in a century and your mum playing for the Holyhead harpies. It's only natural you'll miss your mum and dad and they'll miss you too, just like me and uncle Ron will miss Hugo but that doesn't mean you shouldn't go, they'll write to you all the time, and I will too, you can come home in the holidays and I can come up to Hogsmeade to visit sometimes. Plus you'll be with James, Al, Rose, Hugo and all your other cousins." Hermione told her, stroking Lily's beautiful auburn hair.

"Now shall we go and find the others?" Hermione suggested. Lily nodded and took her auntie's hand as they walked back along the cobbled street of Diagon Alley.

Once they had met up with all the others again they visited Ollivanders. Lily pushed the door open cautiously and stepped inside. It was eerily silent. Suddenly an ancient, white haired man appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello there, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley." Ollivander whispered in a croaky old voice. "And who have we got here? Miss Lily Potter and Mr Hugo Weasley- correct me if I am wrong."

Harry smiled at Mr Ollivander.

"Yes, this is my daughter Lily and my nephew Hugo." Harry confirmed. "They both need a wand."

Mr Ollivander smiled and began to remove boxes from the shelves.

"Miss Potter, elm with unicorn hair, 10inches, try?" Ordered Mr Ollivander.

Lily had barley raised the wand before it was snatched back off her and she was handed another one. She felt she had swished and flicked thousands of wands before one finally sent a warm tingle down her arm.

"Oak with dragon heartstring, 11 inches and solid. Interesting Miss Potter, very interesting." Whispered Ollivander. Lily was going to ask what exactly was interesting but almost immediately changed her mind. Next they visited Flourish and Blotts to buy all her school books, they were held up there as Hermione got distracted by all the different books. Running her fingers across the handsome leather bound volumes, flicking through the pages of the small paperbacks and reciting spells from little books full of complex magic. They also visited the apothecary to get all her potion supplies, Lily squirmed at the buckets full of crushed beetles and spiders legs, they made her feel slightly sick. Eventually all that was left to buy was a pet.

"What would you like Lil?" Harry asked.

Lily stared around Eeylops owl emporium, taking in all the owls which were hooting and snoozing, playing and eating.

She couldn't decide, they all looked so sweet. Eventually she came across a small, fluffy barn owl.

"I like this one." Lily informed them. "I want to name her Athena."

Once Harry had paid and Athena was bundled up inside a heavy metal cage they left the store.

"Shall we get a drink?" Questioned Ron, pointing towards the brick archway which led to The Leaky Cauldron.

They were all sat around a faded wooden table sipping pumpkin juice when Lily heard a familiar voice.

"Hi guys, fancy seeing you here." It was Neville Longbottom.

"Neville." Cried Harry "Hows it going?"

"Good thanks." Grinned Neville "It's good to see you."

Neville looked around the table.

"Hi boys. Keeping out of trouble?" Neville grinned

"Hello Professor Longbottom." Said James mischievously.

"It's Neville when we're not at Hogwarts." He insisted "And how is my gorgeous god daughter, Lily Luna?

"I'm fine thank you, Neville." Replied Lily.

"Good, good. I guess you'll be starting at Hogwarts in September, I wonder if you'll be as much of a handful as your brothers here." Joked Neville. "Right I'd better get back to work, I'll see you when term starts."

Lily felt comforted that she'd at least have Neville with her at Hogwarts.

That night Lily sat on her bed stroking Athena's soft, chocolate feathers. Athena hooted happily. Lily smiled to herself; all her earlier fears seemed silly now. She was desperately excited and couldn't wait till September 1st.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily woke early on the morning of September 1st. She pushed herself out of bed and ran over to her trunk, checking everything was still in its place. She wasn't sure what to do with herself; she was so nervous yet so excited. She ran downstairs and into the lounge, she looked around excitedly, knowing she wasn't going to see it for a while. The walls were painted cream and decorated with an emerald border. The two arm chairs and settee were also matching emerald. The fireplace was cream and photographs adorned the top. There was on of her nanny and granddad, Lily and James Potter. Lily sighed, staring at the photo's; she so wished they were still alive. She smiled at her grandmother. They had the same name and even looked similar, both had long red hair and pale, freckled cheeks. Lily stroked the picture and smiled to herself. The next photo was of Dumbledore's army; Lily had heard the stories about the Defence against the Dark Arts group that had been set up during her fathers 5th year at Hogwarts and found it fascinating. She wished she could have met Dumbledore too; he sounded such an extraordinary man.

"Lily! Are you up already?" Shouted Ginny's voice as she stepped down the stairs.

"Yes, mum. I couldn't sleep." Lily replied.

Ginny smiled at her daughter, laughing at how much she resembled herself at the age of 11.

"Are you excited?" Asked Ginny.

"Mmmmmm." Lily agreed.

"You don't sound sure?" Ginny whispered. Tucking a strand of Lily's silky red hair behind her ear.

"It's just, a long way away." Lily muttered. "And you'll have nobody at home except dad."

Ginny laughed.

"Don't worry about us Lily, you go off and have a good time. It'll be nice to have some peace and quiet around here for once. Anyway we've still got Padfoot, he's worse than al three of you put together." Laughed Ginny, gesturing towards their huge shaggy black dog. He was named after Harry's godfather, Sirius Black- he had been accused of murder and was locked in wizard prison for years; he was innocent and eventually escaped and went into hiding as a dog named Padfoot.

When Harry had spotted the stray dog wandering around some nearby fields he just had to take him home. His resemblance to Sirius was uncanny and it was nice to feel like his godfather was there sometimes.

"What do you want for breakfast Lily? It had better be something big because you wont eat properly again until the feast. I would send you with some sandwiches for the train but I know you'll just eat the sweets instead." Ginny said happily, though underneath she was in turmoil. She couldn't believe her youngest child was already heading off the Hogwarts.

As Lily sat at the table munching her way through a bacon cob James slouched into the kitchen, his messy hair fell over his eyes chocolate brown eyes. James was entering his 5th year at Hogwarts and was about to begin his OWLS. Although James liked to be silly and act the fool he was actually very clever and wanted to do well.

"Morning." He yawned, stretching his arms, grabbing a bacon cob off the side and coating it in ketchup.

"What time are we leaving?" He asked his mouth full of bacon.

Ginny looked at her watch.

"We're aiming for half past nine, which gives us plenty of time to forget stuff, argue, not fit stuff in the car and generally be late." Ginny laughed.

James nodded, wiping ketchup from around his mouth.

Just then Albus stepped into the room. His dark hair was soft and neat and fell silkily over his head.

"Morning, has Rose phoned?" He asked.

James rolled his eyes.

"Ooh, Rose! Albus and Rose sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" Mocked James.

Albus glared at him.

"No, why?" Asked Ginny.

"Just wondered." Albus muttered, grabbing himself breakfast.

Once everyone was ready Harry began to load trunks into the car. He gasped as he attempted to lift James' trunk.

"What's in here James?" Groaned Harry as a series of small explosions sounded from the trunk.

"Nothing." James muttered hurriedly.

Ginny narrowed her eyes but let it go.

"Please James; I don't want anymore owls from Professor McGonagall about you messing around?" Harry said sternly.

Professor McGonagall had secretly found Hogwarts very dull in the years between the Weasley's and Potters being there but she would never admit it.

"Yes dad." James muttered, rolling his eyes.

They managed to squeeze 3 trunks, James and Al's broomsticks, Athena and themselves into the car with the help of a slight enlarging charm and they were off. It wasn't very far to Kings Cross but it seemed to drag on forever-Lily thought.

"Were going to miss the train." She panicked.

"Lily, calm down, of course you won't miss the train." Harry said calmly. When they eventually arrived Lily jumped out of the car at top speed.

"Come on, we're going to miss it." Lily cried.

"Lily, you can guarantee how ever late we are Ron will be later, so don't worry about it." Ginny smiled. They loaded their luggage onto a trolley and headed for the ticket barrier between platforms 93/4. James went first followed by Lily. As soon as she stepped onto the station and caught sight of the scarlet steam engine her heart began to pound with excitement. She was really going to Hogwarts-at last!


	5. Chapter 5

As Lily walked across the busy station, the home of the Hogwarts Express, it felt as though she was leaving an era behind. An era of waiting and excitement and now, eventually her time had come. As the steam on the platform cleared the huge, scarlet steam engine floated into view, she'd been dreaming of this sight for 4 years. Ever since she had watched her big brother, James, ride away on the train. He had been leaving. Leaving for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry, and now it was Lily's turn. She hauled her trunk onto the train with the help of her father and into an empty compartment.

"How much stuff are you taking, that trunk ways a ton?" He joked.

He put his arm round her.

"Come and say goodbye then Lil." He muttered.

He took her hand and they wandered back onto the platform. Her mother was stood talking to her big brother.

"James, please. I don't want any more letter home from professor McGonagall, behave yourself for once!" Her mother ordered.

"Yes mummy." He teased, finishing with a military salute.

"Goodbye Lily, make sure you write!" Hermione called

"See you Ginge." Teased Ron; ruffling Lily's silky, auburn hair.

Just then the train honked its horn, signalling it was nearly time to leave.

"Bye Dad, Bye Mum." She said, hugging them both in turn.

"I can't believe my little girl is going to Hogwarts. It's going to be so strange having the house empty?" Sniffed Ginny.

Lily and her James both rolled their eyes at each other.

"Don't take a leaf out you brothers book, be good Lily." Her mum warned.

Lily made her way towards the train, turning at the last moment to wave to her family.

"Make sure you play lots of quidditch, borrow your brother's brooms, I want you on the team next year!" Harry Joked.

She laughed at her dad's utter obsession with quidditch. The train began to snake out of the station, Lily leant out of the window and wave until the train rounded a corner and the platform ceased from view.

"I'm going to find Jake and Liam." Grunted James, before turning and heading down the train. Smiling to herself Lily found the compartment where she had left her stuff. She sat down, leaning against the back of the seat. Just then Hugo, Rose and Albus arrived at the door of the carriage, grinning at her. She jumped up and opened the door.

"Hi" Said Rose, she had curly, red hair which fell halfway down her back, her face was dotted with freckles and her eyes were a deep brown. Hugo also had masses of red hair which was cut quite short to keep it under control, he too was freckly and pale but his eyes glistened a bright, sparkling blue.

"We nearly missed the train!" Continued Rose; out of breath.

Hugo stood behind and looked apprehensively around the carriage. Lily helped them both drag in their heavy trunks and stow them on the shelves around the top of the carriage. They sat down.

"How come you were so late?" Questioned Albus; leaning against the window.

Rose sighed.

"Dad forgot to put our trunks in the car!"

Hugo and Rose had both attended the muggle primary school, though most wizarding parents thought it strange to send their children to school before Hogwarts some thought it very valuable for their children to learn Muggle subjects, you needed to know how to write for example, even in the wizarding world. Hermione had attempted to persuade harry to send James, Albus and Lily to school but Harry had refused. His primary school days had been the worst of his life and he did not want his children to have to attend one

"So what house do you think you'll be in?" Question Hugo excitedly.

"I don't know, I don't think I'm any of them." Lily said worriedly.

Rose smiled

"Don't worry, you will be. I'll bet you'll be a Gryffindor same as us." She assured her.

"You best be or I'll disown you! I'm only being stupid, don't worry about it Lil." He whispered quickly, catching sight of her terrified expression.

"I don't really mind where I get put. I hope I'm with you though." Hugo smiled.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Rose changed the subject

"What about quidditch?" She asked excitedly "Did you see the chudley canons this season?"

By the time their conversations had ended the train had carried them far away from the hustle and bustle of busy London. They were cruising through bright countryside now. Rose and Hugo began a game of wizards chess, rooted on by Albus and Rose.

Just then an old lady with a trolley laden with sweets and cakes knocked on their compartment door.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" She questioned.

Lily selected a little of everything. She carried the small pile of sweets back into the compartment and placed them on the seat next to her.

An hour later they were all sat giggling as they dared each other to try the Bertie botts every flavour beans.

"I dare you to eat that green one." Whispered Rose to Hugo.

Hugo shook his head grinning towards the dark, murky green sweet.

"No way." he said excitedly. "I dare you to eat it Lily."

Lily glanced at the sweet, it did not look appetising but none the less she picked it up and took a bite out of it, she wrinkled her face in disgust.

"Ugh, broccoli flavour, disgusting."

Soon the light began to dim outside the windows. Lily couldn't sit still; she just wanted to get to Hogwarts.

They all pulled on their robes. Lily's were too big, she was short for her age and things usually were too large, they dragged across the floor but she hitched them up the best she could. She'd grow into them eventually, even if that wasn't until 7th year. As the train pulled to a halt in Hogsmeade station Lily ran over to the window, she pressed her face against the cold, dark glass, attempting to decipher the picturesque little village of Hogsmeade. Hugo slid open the compartment door but was pushed back in by crowds of students shoving past. As they entered the sea of students they were pushed forwards and backwards. They all towered above Hugo and Lily, blocking them from view. Eventually they were spewed out into the chilling night air of the station, the platform was also packed.

"Where do we go?" Whispered Lily.

As though somebody had heard, her question was answered almost immediately.

"Firs' years over 'ere, firs' years this way." Boomed Hagrid's voice over the excited babble of chatter.

Lily pushed her way through the crowds, closely followed by Hugo.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I really hope you're enjoying this story. I'm so so sorry i haven't posted for ages but I've had loads of exams to be revising for :/ Please keep reviewing. The reviews really inspire me and help me to keep writing. Love you guys! :D**

"Hello, Lily, Hugo. You alrigh'?" Hagrid smiled at the two of them.

They both nodded nervously.

He patted them both on the shoulder which made their knees buckle underneath them.

Once all the other nervous looking first years had arrived and gathered around Hagrid, some looking slightly alarmed at his enormous size, they set off. They reached the little fleet of boats floating on the glinting lake. Lily and Hugo stepped in and were closely followed by a tall girl with shoulder length blonde hair. Her pale face had a spattering of light brown freckles and her bluey, green eyes sparkled with mischief.

"I'm Blaire." The girl informed them.

"Lily." Lily replied "This is Hugo."

The water on the lake was completely still, it glistened in the moonlight looking like glass. It didn't take long to sail across the lake, though it seemed to drag on for Lily, she just wanted to get to Hogwarts! Once the boats reach the other side they all climbed out, shivering in the cold autumn air. Hagrid lead them up towards a gigantic wooden front door. He raises his huge fist and knocked three times. It was swung open by a young looking man with short dark hair.

"Professor Longbottom, the firs' years." Hagrid grinned.

"Thank you Hagrid." Professor Longbottom replied before turning to the children. "Hello; welcome to Hogwarts. If you'll just follow me."

They entered the warm entrance hall and stared around transfixed. He led them past the handsome marble staircase into a chamber off the side.

"Soon we will enter the hall and be sorted into your houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Don't be nervous….and don't be prejudiced." He added as a group of boys began laughing when Professor Longbottom mentioned Hufflepuff.

"Trust the sorting hat, it doesn't make mistakes. Don't question it. I will be back in a few moments so get your selves ready." He smiled at them, before making his way out through the door. As soon as he closed the door behind him a nervous ripple of whispers spread over the room.

Lily stood, shifting her weight from foot to foot nervously.

Hugo stood, looking pale and scared.

"What if it doesn't put me in any house? I'm not brave or nice or clever or cunning." He whispered.

Just then Professor Longbottom slipped back through the door.

"Right, first years, they're ready for you, so if you'll just follow me." He called. The first years lined up in two's, waiting to be led into the great hall. They made their way over the corridor and into the hall. Lily gasped, she had seen photos of the great hall and had it described in detail many times but she had never seen it in person. It was amazing. The roof reflected the night sky outside: dark, clear and full of twinkling stars. Four tables lined the hall and a fifth stood at the top seating the teachers. The room was lit by thousands of candles floating in the air.

"How are they floating?" Whispered Hugo shocked.

"Magic." Laughed Lily, thrilled to finally be at Hogwarts.

They all lined up in silence….waiting.

Professor Longbottom entered the hall, lugging a stool and a battered old hat along with him.

He placed the stool in the middle of the hall in front of the teachers table. Suddenly a rip opened near the brim of the hat;

Once there were four noble men,

Who possessed powers like yours,

They took children of magic decent,

And bought them through our doors,

Hogwarts School was created,

With all the founders four,

But they had their own qualities wanted,

They all wanted their own law,

Gryffindor wanted brave and loyal,

Chivalrous too,

They had to stand up for others,

That was what they had to do,

Ravenclaws needed to witty,

With brains and cleverness galore,

If you did not posses these qualities,

You'd be out the door,

Hufflepuff would take anyone,

Especially those with heart,

Those who were trustworthy and kind,

They would want to be part,

Slytherin wanted the cunning,

The determined was all he'd take,

Those who wanted a laugh,

Even if it was at someone else's stake,

So sit on the seat and pull me on,

I'll tell you where you belong,

Now raise your hands in appreciation,

For my new sorting song.

The hall exploded with applause, and Lily hurriedly joined in. Professor Longbottom stood up, clutching a scroll of parchment; the hall fell silent once more.

" Addison ,Olivia ". He called. Olivia Addison stumbled up to the stool; the hat fell down over her eyes, covering her long mousy brown hair. She was quickly announced as a Gryffindor. The Gryffindor table exploded with applause and Olivia quickly sat down.

"Brown, Blaire" Was called next; she was almost immediately placed in Gryffindor..

"Bramley, Holly." Was then announced as a Hufflepuff. Lily began to wonder if everyone was going to be in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff when.

"Caldwell, Peter" Was made a Slytherin.

Next "Davies, Sophie." Became a Hufflepuff. "Edgar, Stewart" Was the first Ravenclaw to be sorted. Next "Green, Alexandra." Was announced as a Gryffindor. She jumped off the stool and practically pelted towards the Gryffindor table. "Amber Lightstone." "Ravenclaw." "Harry Lyle." "Ravenclaw."

Next "Lewis, Katie." A short girl with curly brown hair took the stool; she was announced as a Slytherin. Whilst "Meakin, Tillie." was announced as a Ravenclaw, she stepped nervously over to the Ravenclaw table as "Nanes, Gabriel." Was made another Gryffindor.

"Patin, Megan." Was called. Megan stumbled up to the stool, long light brown hair cascading down her back. She was sat under the hat for almost a minute until she was announced a Slytherin.

Lily had heard many stories about Slytherin's, but didn't really believe them. Every house held bad people and good people it was just that Slytherin had a reputation of holding more bad than good. Professor Longbottom's voice broke Lily's thoughts.

"Potter, Lily." The hall went silent. Lily stumbled up to the stool, conscious of the hundreds of eyes following her. She sat down "Hmm." A voice whispered in her ear. "Brave, definitely brave, but there are brains here too, and your definitely determined, you know what you want. Where to put you?" Lily's heart pounded. Why didn't the hat just make a decision already? In a minute she was just going to decide her house herself. She was about to stand up and announce she was deciding her own house when she heard a chuckle in her ear.

"I like they way you think, it'd better be Gryffindor." The hat announced. Professor Longbottom pulled the hat off Lily's head and she made her way to the Gryffindor table, which had erupted in cheers. She sat down on the bench and watched.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's a really short one but I chopped the previous chapter in half and didn't want the sorting to drag on for too long. I hope you enjoy it- please review :)**

Lily relaxed now she had been sorted, she couldn't wait to send an owl to her parents to let them know." Shaw, Heidi" and "Simpson, Madeleine." Were then announced as Hufflepuffs.

Next "Stone, Zachary" was called. Zachary was a short boy with dark hair and glasses, the sorting hat fell right over his face and stayed there for nearly a minute before announcing him a Gryffindor. Grinning, Zachary made his way over towards the Gryffindor table. He sat down next to Lily.

There were only four people left to be sorted now.

Next "Timpson, Mohsin." And "Tomms, Reuben" Were both made Slytherin's. Now only Hugo and another boy were left. Lily was thankful she wasn't last, at least she hadn't had to stand alone in front of everybody as the boy had to do when; "Weasley, Hugo." Was called.

Hugo stepped up to the stool. Lily sat apprehensively as the hat was placed on top of Hugo's shocking red hair. Hugo was so short his feet hardly reached the floor. The hat sat on his head for about 30 seconds before it announced him a Gryffindor.

"Webb, Frankie." Was called last and announced as a Ravenclaw.

Once everyone was seated the head teacher, Professor McGonagall, stood up. She was an elderly woman with grey hair scraped into a tight bun. She was tall and skinny and leaned on a wooden stick.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts." She announced to the hall, her voice carried a hint of a sharp Scottish accent.

"I hope you've all had a brilliant summer but are now back and refreshed and ready to learn. I shall not make you wait any longer as I see you are all desperate to eat, so tuck in!"

Food appeared in the before empty plates that lined the table.

Lily grinned across the table at Olivia who had gravy all around her mouth. She then glanced at Bellamy who was sat next to Olivia.

"Erm, Bellamy, are you okay?" Lily asked. Bellamy raised her head off her arms, her eyes were rimmed with red, she wiped them hurriedly.

"Yeah." She sniffed.

Lily looked at her, concerned.

"What's the matter?" Lily asked, leaning across the table so they couldn't be overheard.

Bellamy bit her lip, looking terrified.

"My father is going to kill me." She whispers. "All my family, for centuries and centuries, have been in Slytherin, my big brother Scorpius is, I though I would be. I don't know what my fathers going to say- let alone my grandfather!"

Lily smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure your dad won't be angry- and if he is he'll get over it. My dad says it doesn't matter what house you're in, there's good in everyone." Lily assured her. "I'm Lily Potter by the way."

"Bellamy Malfoy."


	8. Chapter 8

Once everybody had finished eating and the golden plates had become empty Professor McGonagall stood up again. She smiled down at the hall full of drowsy students stuffed with food.

Professor McGonagall began to inform them of certain rules but Lily wasn't listening, instead she was looking across at Bellamy wondering what kind of horrible father she had. How could someone's dad punish them for being brave instead of cunning? Lily sighed glad that her dad was kind and thoughtful and would be proud of her wherever she was placed. Just then everybody around her began to sing making her jump, she looked upwards to where professor McGonagall was stood; ribbon was twisting itself into the words of the school song;

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty __Hogwarts__,  
>Teach us something, please,<br>Whether we be old and bald  
>Or young with scabby knees,<br>Our heads could do with filling  
>With some interesting stuff,<br>For now they're bare and full of air,  
>Dead flies and bits of fluff,<br>So teach us things worth knowing,  
>Bring back what we've forgot,<br>Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
>And learn until our brains all rot.<em>

When everyone had finished singing Professor McGonagall dismissed them from the hall.

"Oi Midgets, follow me." Came the voice of Lily's brother; James. How James had become a prefect Lily had no idea as he had broken more school rules than anyone she knew and he seemed to spend more time in detention than in lessons but apparently he had the 'spirit' needed.

"Lily hurry up, I'm not waiting for you all day." Shouted James and Lily hurried over to the other first years.

James hurried the first years up the stairs pointing out to them certain things such as, "that shortcut takes you to the Slytherin common rooms; I'll give a galleon to anyone who curses one". Lily made it her personal goal to curse one, just so James had to pay her. James led them to the portrait of the fat lady.

"This is the fat lady, to get into the common room you have to tell her the password." James informed them. "She also won't tell anyone if you're out at night, though if you wake her she'll give you a right earful."

"Venomous tantacula." James said tiresomely before turning to the first years and saying "They always have stupid passwords, why it can't just be 'open' I don't know."

The fat lady smiled at them before swinging open. They clambered through the portrait hole and into the common room; it was just as her father had described. One side of the room held a huge fireplace, which filled the room with heat and light, red arm chairs were dotted around the room giving it a cosy feel, there were also a few small tables for homework and the walls were papered in a red and gold pattern.

Lily followed the other girls up to her dormitory; the door was adorned with a sign which read '1st years'. Slowly she pushed it open. Lily quickly grabbed a top bunk by the window and Bellamy took the one below. Alex and Olivia took the bed next to theirs and Blaire took the end one. They quickly changed into their pyjamas and got into bed, Lily was so excited from the days excitement she fell asleep almost immediately.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Really, really, really, really sorry for not updating for so long! We've been off school for easter and all my fanfics are saved on my computor at school so I haven't been able to update, also I've had writers block so if anyone has any idea's I'd be happy to hear them. I dont own and of this etc etc. Pleasee enjoy and review. :D**

Lily was awoken suddenly next morning by Bellamy knocking her trunk over.

"Sorry." She whispered, glancing nervously at the other girls who seemed to have slept through the crash of the falling trunk.

"What are you doing Bellamy?" Lily questioned, wondering why she was stood, fully dressed by the door ready to leave.

"I was going to write to my dad, break the bad news." She informed Lily.

Lily nodded, hurriedly pulling her robes on.

"I'll come with you." She told her. Once she was dressed they both left the dormitory and made their way up towards the owlery. They pushed open the door and stepped inside. The floor was littered with the skeletons of mice; they crunched unpleasantly as they stepped over them. The room was cold in the early morning sun as there were no windows to keep in the heat.

They both leant against the wall and removed a parchment and quill from Bellamy's bag. Lily began to write;

_Dear Mum and Dad;_

_The sorting ceremony went well and I was put in Gryffindor, though the hat considered Ravenclaw- I'm glad I'm in Gryffindor even though you said it doesn't matter what house I'm in I wanted to be with James and Al. Hugo is also in Gryffindor. I've made a new friend Bellamy Malfoy. She says her dad will kill her when he finds out she's in Gryffindor because she should be in Slytherin. I think that's a bit stupid I mean you don't decide your personality do you? It's not her fault she's brave instead of cunning. Today's my first day of lessons- I hope it goes well. _

_Write to you soon Love Lily xxx_

She finished writing it and then attached it to Athena's leg. Athena took off through the open window. Lily watched her swoop down over the school and soar off over the treetops before turning to Bellamy who was still working on her letter. Eventually she finished writing and passed it to Lily to read.

_Dear Mother and Father;_

_I have some really awful news and I so hope you won't be angry. I was sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. I don't know why, I'm not brave at all. I'm terrified writing this letter of what your reaction will be. I've let you down haven't I? Scorpious looked disgusted when the hat shouted Gryffindor. On the upside I've made a new friend, her name is Lily Potter and we're both in Gryffindor. I do hope you're not too angry with me!_

_Bellamy x_

"You think being a Gryffindor is awful?" Lily asked, shocked.

Bellamy shook her head.

"No but if I tell him I don't mind being a Gryffindor he'll be really angry. If I pretend I hate it his reaction should be better. All this house stuff is stupid really; I thought we were all supposed to work together as one, as Hogwarts but it seems that all they do is rival each other." She sighed.

"Quidditch probably doesn't help the rivalry. I love quidditch. I can't wait till second year when we can try out for the team. My dad got on the team in first year- he's so lucky. My brothers James and Al are on the team and a load of my cousins." Lily informed her excitedly.

"Your dad must be so cool. It must be strange; Harry Potter being your dad because he's famous and everything. I hate being a Malfoy. My family used to be supporters of you know who but in the battle of Hogwarts when Voldemort died they changed sides." She says spitefully. "My mums alright though, she's half blood so it kind of broke the pureblood family tradition, my granddad wasn't happy. Then again I broke the family tradition being a girl. I think my dad only really wanted one son."

Lily smiled at her.

"He must love you really." She comforted; putting her arm around Bellamy.

"Yeah, I suppose he does he just doesn't get me. He thinks that to show his love all he has to do is buy me the best broomstick and designer robes. He doesn't understand that I just want to spend time with him. His dad bullied him in his childhood so he never really had a proper relationship with his parents so now he doesn't really know how to have a proper relationship with us. He does means well, usually." She sighed.

"Shall we go down to breakfast?" Suggested Lily; trying to change the subject as Bellamy looked close to tears.

"Yes alright." Bellamy agreed gratefully. They both left the owlery and entered the great hall where they joined the Gryffindor table.

"Thanks, Lily." Bellamy suddenly said.

"What for?" Asked Lily, not knowing she'd done anything for Bellamy.

"For listening to me." Bellamy replied, reaching over and squeezing Lily's hand. Lily squeezed back glad that she had just made a slight difference to Bellamy's life.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Really sorry for not posting. I've got about a billion exams coming up and a lot going on, I just haven't been able to write. Please be patient. Enjoy... It wasn't long before Lily and Bellamy were joined by Olivia, Blaire and Alex.

"Hi." Smiled Olivia; slipping onto the bench opposite Lily. Her long mousy hair was brushed up into a high ponytail and she was drowned by her brand new Hogwarts uniform. "You were up early."

"We went to write to our parents." Lily informed her.

Just then Hugo slipped in beside Lily.

"I need to write to my mum." Said Blaire. "She knows your dad Lily. They were in the same year."

"Really?" Asked Lily.

"Yes, and she went out with your dad." She told Hugo. Hugo just nodded; too busy stuffing his face with bacon and eggs.

His ginger hair was sticking up all over the place.

"Just because your mum isn't here to make you, it doesn't mean you shouldn't brush your hair." Lily joked; reaching for another slice of bacon.

"Shut up." He laughed, nudging Lily in the ribs.

"So what are your parents? I'm muggle born; I was so surprised when professor Longbottom turned up at my house- I thought it was all a joke at first!" Alex informed them.

"I'm half blood; my mum was pure blood but my dad was muggle born." Said Olivia.

"My mum was a witch, but I don't know about my dad, we never speak about him." Blair sighed.

Just then Professor Longbottom began walking down the row handing out timetables. Lily glanced at hers. They had Herbology first. Once they'd finished breakfast they ran up to the dormitory to collect their bags and then made their bay out into the grounds for Herbology. A weak sun was spilling over the grounds making them warm and bright as they stepped over to the green houses. Professor Longbottom smiled at them as they entered.

"Have you had a good first morning?" He asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good, good. Right, Herbology. Have you all got your books?" He questioned brightly. They all pulled their copies out of their bags.

"Brilliant." Smiled Neville "Today we will just be getting to know some of the basic plants in your books; I've set out some on the desks over here. So if you look at each one and try work out which plant is which. The first group of three to work out all 20 will get a chocolate frog each. So, you have an hour. Off you go."

Lily linked arms with Bellamy and dragged Hugo over to begin deciphering the different plants laid out across the desks. The lesson passed in a flash and it wasn't long before they had to head back up to the castle for Transfiguration. Lily and Hugo were the last in the line to leave. Professor Longbottom stopped them at the door.

"So, how's it going?" He asked brightly, smiling down at them.

"Great." Grinned Hugo.

"What about you Lily, are you okay?" He continued.

"Yes, it's awesome." Lily Reviewed.

"I just wondered. You seem to have made friends with Bellamy Malfoy. Is she okay, she seemed upset last night?" Professor Longbottom persisted.

"She's just scared about what her dad will say; when he finds out she's in Gryffindor not Slytherin." Lily told him.

"I was at school with her dad, so were you parents. He was a malicious, spoilt brat who didn't give a damn about anyone but himself. He did seem to mature slightly by the time we left though. Unless he's changed I doubt he'd be very accepting of her being in Gryffindor. He believed that anyone who didn't have 'pure blood' wasn't worthy of even being at this school. And I can't believe I've just said all that to you. Please don't repeat it to anybody, especially Bellamy." He muttered worriedly.

"Don't worry sir, I wont." Lily assured him

"You're a good girl Lily, Harry must be proud of you. You'd better get going or you'll be late for you're next lesson." He said, clapping Lily on the shoulder. They both smiled at him before slipping out the door of the green house and running across the grass towards the castle.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Sorry it's very very short and not very well written but I have so many exams and stuff at the moment I haven't really had time for writing but I feel bad not posting so I just posted what I've written so far. Once the exams are over I'll be able to update way more often :) Please review, it keeps me writing.**

The rest of the day passed with a whirl of excitement and fun, and the odd sprinkle of boredom such as History of magic with Professor Binn's in which Lily managed to have a well deserved nap before she was rudely awakened by Hugo drawing a moustache on her face.

Lily, Bellamy and Hugo sat side by side in their last class of the day, charms. Lily had excelled herself by being the first in the class to get her feather to double in size using the Engorgio charm.

"Well done." Smiled Professor Flitwick from his pile of books "You take after your grandmother, she was brilliant at charms, your father was good enough but he didn't have that special flare which you seem to have inherited Miss Potter. 10 points to Gryffindor and you can all pack away."

Lily stuffed her books and wand back into her bag grinning. They made a detour to dump their bags in their dormitories before they headed down the great hall for dinner.

James, Albus and Rose dropped down on the bench beside them just as Lily was piling her plate with chicken pie and mashed potato.

"Hi Lily, how was your first day?" Asked Rose; also adding mashed potato to her plate. Her curly red hair fell way past her shoulders and her deep brown eyes stared interestedly at Lily.

"It was alright, I liked charms the best. Herbology and transfiguration were good too. History of magic was painful though." She groaned.

"Binn's has been her for years, before mum and dad were even here. You should join in our game. First person to flick gum through one of his eyes wins." James laughed.

Lily grinned before beginning to shovel down her dinner before it went cold.

"We'd better go." Albus muttered to James and Rose "Fred will kill us if we're late for practise again. See you later Lily, Hugo."

"See you." Grinned Rose; following the boys out the great hall.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N So sorry I haven't posted in ages, my laptop broke and I only just got a new one! Hope you enjoy, please review :)**

Lily, Hugo, Bellamy, Alex, Olivia, Blaire and Zachary spent the rest of the evening sat around the fire in the common room playing exploding snap and attempting to master the new spells they had learnt that day.

"Hi Lily." Roxanne, who had just entered the common room, smiled. Her dark hair was plaited neatly over her shoulder. "How is your first day going?."

Roxanne had just entered her sixth year at Hogwarts and towered high above Lily. Roxanne was the cousin Lily was closest to, apart from Hugo and Rose as they were more like siblings than cousins.

"Fine thanks. Have you just had Quidditch?" Replied Lily.

Roxanne nodded sighing.

"I swear if your brother tries to knock me off my broom during practise one more time I'll jinx him!" She cried, only half joking.

Just then James entered the common room. Roxanne turned to glare at him.

"Here he is. You just be warned James Potter. My dad was a top prankster at school. If you so much as aim a bludger at me during practise you'll be sorry." She laughed, before saying to Lily "It's only cause I'm better than him!"

"Are not!" James argued, elbowing Roxanne playfully.

Lily just laughed, enjoying the banter between her brother and cousin. At ten o clock Lily headed up to bed, it had been a tiring day and she wanted a good night's sleep. She was soon followed up by the rest of the girls. They didn't chat at all but fell asleep almost straight away.

Lily slept late the next morning, only giving herself ten minutes to get ready before breakfast. Hurriedly she tied her hair up and pulled on her robes. When she reached The Great Hall everybody else was already sat around the table tucking into toast and jam.

"Morning." Smiled Olivia, her long dirty blonde hair plaited down her back.

"Hi." Smiled Lily; sitting down on the bench and pulling the plate of toast towards her.

They sat in silence for a few moments whilst they all continued eating.

"Has the post come yet?" Questioned Lily; glancing at Bellamy.

Bellamy shook her head nervously.

As though on cue owls began to flood through the windows into the great hall. Athena landed on Lily's knee. Carefully she untied her letter and small parcel which was tied to Athena's scaly leg before Athena took off again and swooped out of the great hall and off into the sky.

Slowly Lily pulled the envelope open and unfolded the letter inside.

_Dear Lily,_

_Congratulations on making Gryffindor! We're very glad you're happy; as long as you're happy we're happy. I hope James and Albus are looking after you. Tell Hugo well done too. We're glad to hear you're making new friends. Her dad isn't Draco Malfoy by any chance? If so we were at school together, I can't say he was the nicest of boys. Hopefully her parents aren't too harsh on her. Let us know how you're lessons went. _

_Lots of love, Mum and Dad xxxx_

Lily smiled to herself before opening the parcel to find a box of Bertie Botts every flavour beans.

"Is it from your mum and dad?" Asked Alex.

Lily nodded "We can have these tonight." She muttered; gesturing towards the beans.

She then looked across the table at Bellamy who was still reading her letter. Once she'd finished she handed it over the table to Lily.

_Dear Bellamy,_

_Your father and I aren't disappointed in you, shocked yes, but not disappointed. We do understand you can't choose your house. We haven't broken the news to Granddad yet. I'm not sure he'll be best pleased. As long as you work hard and make us proud we'll be happy with you. Scorpious will soon get over it; he'll have just been in shocked. A Malfoy has never been placed in Slytherin before. I'm not angry with you and your father has accepted things the way they are. _

_Love mother x_

Lily still thought it was a bit mean to tell Bellamy they'd only be happy if she did well, but judging by her grin this was better than Bellamy had hoped for.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Hope this is okay, haven't had time to proof read so I apologise for any mistakes. Please review :)**

Once they'd finished eating Bellamy, Lily and Hugo left the great hall. They had double potions that morning. They hurried up to their dormitories to grab their bags and then headed down to the dungeons. There was already a long queue of Gryffindors and Slytherins waiting to get in. Eventually the doors were opened by a tall female teacher with long, dark hair.

"Hello class." She smiled at the first years; who were all stood nervously down the corridor, drowned by their brand new school robes.

"I'm Professor Madley and I will be teaching you potions here at Hogwarts." She informed them brightly. "I am also head of Hufflepuff house."

She stood aside, letting them filter into the room before strolling up to the front and picking up her register.

She read through it slowly taking in the appearance of each child as they answered, she felt it was common courtesy to learn the names of the children in her classes, as she expected them to know hers.

Once she'd finished the register she stood up to address the whole class.

"Right, today were going to be making a simple cure for boils. So if you'll all grab your ingredients and books you can get started, put your hand up if you need any help." She spoke brightly.

Professor Madley was extremely pleased with Lily when she made her way around the classroom.

"That's brilliant!" She praised, picking up a ladle to stir Lily's potion "Next time you might just need to leave it on the fire a tad longer, but as this is only your first lesson I'd say you have a great talent for potions. I can't say that your brothers hold the same enthusiasm for potions. Especially James, he's more interested in flirting with Jessica James."

Lily liked Professor Madley, she was bright and kind and funny.

"Did you know my dad at school?" Lily asked inquisitively.

"I did, we weren't in the same house and he was 3 years above me. I started Hogwarts the year he was in the Triwizard tournament." She told Lily.

Lily left double potions grinning; it was her second favourite lesson so far, after charms.

Her next lesson was Transfiguration, which she also enjoyed, although it wasn't on the same level as charms and potions in Lily's opinion.

That afternoon Lily, Hugo and Bellamy decided to go and visit Hagrid. As they made their way down the steep lawns of Hogwarts School, sun broke through the clouds lighting up the scene. Lily smiled, she never imagined school would be as great as this.

Hagrid pulled the door open almost immediately and pulled Lily into a bone-crushing hug.

"Afternoon Lily, Hugo. And who's this?" Hagrid smiled.

"This is Bellamy Malfoy." Lily muttered, hoping Hagrid didn't make a huge fuss about the Malfoy thing.

"Malfoy you say?" Hagrid grunted "As in Draco Malfoy?"

Bellamy nodded sadly.

"And you're a Gryffindor?" Hagrid asked, his face full of shock.

Bellamy nodded.

"I take it your father isn't too pleased?"

"He was okay about it, I can tell he's angry but I suppose there isn't anything he can do about it." She replied slowly.

"I wouldn't worry about it Bellamy." He reassured her, clapping one of his huge hands onto her shoulder, causing her to wince in pain.

They spent the afternoon being fed scones by Hagrid. By the time they reached the castle they were so full they couldn't manage tea so headed straight to the Gryffindor common room to do the Transfiguration homework they had been set. They spent the evening watching a firework display organised by Roxanne and James using Weasleys wizard wheezes indoor fireworks.

"Anybody who wants any of these, send orders via owl to Weasleys wizard wheezes 15% off for anybody who orders through us." James grinned at the crowd.

When all light had faded Lily made her way up to bed.

When she awoke in the morning she got changed hurriedly and headed down to breakfast, she was one of the first in the Great Hall, apart from a few stray Slytherins who were looking wide eyed at her. One of the Slytherins, which Lily recognised as Scorpious Malfoy, headed over to her.

"Oi, Potter." He called; she turned round her eyes narrowing at such a rude greeting.

"My name is Lily, not 'Potter'." She growled, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah whatever, is Bellamy angry about being a Gryffindor?" He drawled; not even bothering to look at Lily.

"No, she's happy to be in Gryffindor." She informed him defiantly, it wasn't exactly the truth but the only reason Bellamy wasn't happy was because of her family.

"Happy." He spat "How could she be happy to be a Gryffindor, it's the worst house in the school. Well apart from Hufflepuff but they don't really count, do they?"

Lily stood up, glaring at Scorpious.

"How dare you. Hufflepuff is one of the best houses, you won't get anywhere unless you're nice, you can be brave, clever or cunning but if you aren't kind and hardworking you won't go anywhere in life." She ranted at him "I think Bellamy should be glad to be in Gryffindor so she doesn't have to spend time with scum like you. Now if you don't leave I shall hex you." Lily hoped he would leave as she didn't actually know any hexes yet.

He just sneered at her before turning and strutting away.

"Never mess with a redhead." She called after him.

Not long after her argument Bellamy entered the hall, Lily didn't mention her argument with Scorpious as she wasn't sure how close Bellamy was to her brother and she didn't want to cause a rift between them. Just as they were all helping themselves to bacon cobs the owls began to enter the hall. Lily was looking out for Athena when everybody near her on the table fall silent. She turned to see what was happening and felt her heart drop. In front of Bellamy sat a scarlet letter which was steaming slightly at the corners.

"A howler." She whispered, her voice shaking.

"Who's it from?" Hugo questioned.

"I don't know I'd better open it and find out." She grimaced.

Holding the letter at arm's length she carefully peeled back the flap.

"Bellamy Alia Malfoy I am extremely disappointed in you." The voice wasn't shouting, however it was ice cold and filled with fury.

"Granddad Lucius." Bellamy whispered, all colour draining from her face.

"How dare you be placed in Gryffindor, you have let everybody down, me, you grandmother, you father, your mother. You are an embarrassment to the Malfoy name, you deserve to be disowned. I demand you find some way to switch house or drop out of Hogwarts. This family can't deal with the embarrassment. You are no granddaughter of mine."

The whole hall was in silence, staring at Bellamy who sat in shock for a few moments before running out of the hall, tears streaming down her face. She was hastily followed by Professor Longbottom, Professor Madley, Lily and Hugo.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I haven't posted for ages as I've been on holiday and only got back yesterday. Hope this chapter is okay. Please review, reviews make me happy :)

Lily and Hugo reached the door just as Professor Flitwick stepped in front of them to block their path.

"Leave her to Professor Longbottom and Professor Madley." He smiled at them "I know she's your friend but just give her some space, okay?"

"Yes Professor." Lily sighed. Reluctantly she made her way back to the Gryffindor table.

Bellamy didn't turn up for their first lesson, History of Magic. The lesson seemed to drag on even longer than usual and Lily sat impatiently, tapping on the desk with her quill; Hugo snoring softly next to her. Alex approached Lily and Hugo at the end of the lesson.

"Have you seen Bellamy?" She asked timidly, Alex was quite shy. She didn't seem to really fit in with either friendship group, Blaire and Olivia had formed a tight friendship. They were both loud and outgoing and although they didn't purposely leave Alex out she just didn't seem able to fit in with their antics.

Lily made a mental note to include Alex a lot more.

"No, not since she left The Great Hall at breakfast, were going to go and find her at break. You can come with us if you like." Lily replied.

Alex smiled. "Okay, I hope she's ok. She seemed really upset."

When break finally arrived they hurried up to Professor Longbottom's office but found it deserted.

"Where do you think she is?" asked Hugo confusedly.

"I don't know, I hope she's okay." Alex muttered.

"She must be somewhere." Lily sighed tiredly.

But by tea time Bellamy still hadn't returned. They checked Professor Longbottom's office both at lunch and after they'd eaten tea but it was still empty.

"I'm going to Professor McGonagall's office; she'll know where she is." Lily informed Alex and Hugo later that evening.

"Do you know where her office is?" asked Hugo.

"No, but James will. He had to go there last year when he got caught filling all the toilets with Dr Filibuster's fireworks, whenever anybody went to the toilet they would explode and, well you can imagine…" Lily laughed.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Hugo questioned.

Lily shook her head "No, you two stay here in case she comes back."

As soon as James entered the common room she ran over to him.

"James, where is Professor McGonagall's office?" She asked hurriedly.

"Why?" he muttered suspiciously. "Are you in trouble?"

Lily laughed at the hopeful look on James' face at the thought of her being in trouble.

"No, I just need to speak to Professor McGonagall." Lily informed him.

"Her office is on the third floor and is guarded by a stone gargoyle. The password changes, although it is usually a spell. I think it was Avis when I last went up." He explained to her.

Lily thanked him before stepping hurriedly from the common room. She made her way to the third floor and found the stone gargoyle almost immediately.

"Avis." She said, her voice wavering nervously. She didn't want Professor McGonagall to think her rude by visiting her office uninvited but she was worried for her best friend.

The stone gargoyle stayed where it was. Lily sighed, there were thousands of spells and it could be any one of them. She was only in her first year; she didn't know many spells yet.

"Wingardium Leviosa, erm Aparecium, avada kedavra, no knew it wouldn't be that one." She muttered. "Confundo, nope, Alohomora. Yes!" She cried as the stone gargoyle leaped aside and a flight of stone steps appeared, rising upwards. She stepped onto the first one. When she reached the top she jumped off and knocked lightly on the headmistress's door. There was no answer, she knocked again, louder this time, but there was still no reply.

Carefully she pushed the door open and peered around it. The office was deserted. Lily stood in the entrance for a few moments, did she enter the office and wait in there or leave and come back tomorrow? Her worry for her best friend overrode the fear she had of being in trouble with Professor McGonagall. Slowly she shut the door behind her and stepped into the office. She walked over to professor McGonagall's desk, running her fingers over the patterns of the wood. The office was amazing; she couldn't help examining every shelf and cabinet. Taking in the beauty of the place.

She was just opening a handsome glass cabinet to look at a huge stone basin when she heard a chuckle behind her. Startled, she whirled around to see where the source of the laughter had come from but the office was empty.

"Who's there?" She whispered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." came the voice again. Lily's eyes found the source of the voice. It was a portrait of the previous headmaster. Professor Albus Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be in here; I'm looking for Professor McGonagall. I'll go." Lily gabbled, making her way to the door.

"I'm not telling you to leave. What's your name?" He asked her.

"Lily Potter." She murmured, looking at her hands.

"Ah, yes. I see that now. You're the spitting image of your grandmother, apart from the eyes of course. It's nice to meet you Lily Potter. I have had the pleasure of meeting your brother James many times during his visits to this office; he seems to have inherited his uncles trouble making qualities." Dumbledore informed her brightly. "I haven't had the pleasure to meet your other brother however, though I am sure he is quite delightful."

Lily nodded unsure of what to reply.

"Are you enjoying Hogwarts?" He questioned, his blue eyes sparkling in the light of the office.

"Yes, I especially like charms and potions, though most of the lessons are good." She told him hurriedly.

"You are very much like your grandmother." He smiled.

"Everybody says that."

Professor Dumbledore sat silently for a moment, seemingly deep in thought.

"So why do you need to speak to Professor McGonagall? Excuse me if I'm being nosy."

"Because my friend Bellamy Malfoy got a howler from her granddad this morning because she was put in Gryffindor not Slytherin so she went off with Professor Longbottom and Professor Madley and she hasn't returned and we can't find her anywhere. I came to ask Professor McGonagall where she is." Lily explained.

As though on cue Professor McGonagall pushed open the office door.

"Miss Potter, what on earth are you doing in here?" She gasped.

"I'm really sorry Professor. I know I shouldn't have come in without your permission but I came to see where Bellamy is, is she okay?" Lily asked breathlessly.

"Bellamy has been sent home." Professor McGonagall informed her.

"You've expelled her! Just because she was put in Gryffindor, that's evil!" She raged.

"Miss Potter if you stop talking for one moment I shall explain." Professor McGonagall sighed.

Lily became silent immediately, blushing slightly.

"Miss Malfoy has been sent home for the weekend, she shall return on Monday. We just felt she needed time for her family to sort things out and she couldn't do that whilst she was here." Professor McGonagall told Lily "Now if you will please return to your common room Miss Potter, it is getting late and Mr Filch will not be happy if he finds you out of bed.

"Yes Professor." She muttered before turning and leaving the headmistresses office.

Professor McGonagall smiled to herself, she was really very fond of the Potters and Weasleys, without them her life wouldn't be half as exciting.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hope this okay, haven't had time to proof read. Please review :)**

Bellamy returned to Hogwarts the following Monday, a weak smile on her lips. She stepped into the common room, her eyes searching for her best friend, after a few moments she spotted Lily's fiery hair by the comfy arm chairs beside the fire. Normally first years would never get to sit in these chairs as older students would push them off but for a number of reasons Lily was an exception, for a start her dad was a famous wizard who defeated Lord Voldemort, secondly both her brothers and many of her cousins had helped win the quidditch cup for Gryffindor in the past few years and nobody dared try to move her in case they became the subject of James and Albus' practical jokes. Lily however was completely oblivious to this.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked her, running up to give Bellamy a hug.

"I suppose so." She sighed "I'm not sure granddads ever going to accept it. At first he kept making snide comments about how I've let everybody down but now he just completely ignores me. I don't know whether that's better or worse. At least he's not shouting I suppose. Father was a bit weird too. It was like he didn't know how to act around me anymore, the whole trip was kind of awkward, but mother told me that as long as I'm happy it doesn't matter about anybody else so I'm going to try and remember that."

Lily hugged her tighter "You'll get through this, you're a Gryffindor after all."

The next weeks passed on a monotonous note. Get up, breakfast, lessons, lunch, lessons, dinner, homework. Lily was enjoying herself more than she imagined, it wasn't just that she was finally learning magic she also loved spending time with her family. One by one, each year, they had left for Hogwarts and she had missed them immensely but now she was with them again, apart from Teddy and Victoire who had already left and Molly and Lucy who hadn't yet started, she was able to spend every day with the cousins she adored. Plus Bellamy and Alex who she had grown even closer to lately.

On a crisp October morning Lily entered the common room. The excitement amongst the first years was palpable. They were all crowded around the notice board. Lily, being one of the shortest, couldn't see over their heads to read.

"What is it?" She asked a boy with curly light brown hair. She remembered him from the sorting ceremony but couldn't think what he was named.

"Quidditch lessons are starting tomorrow." He informed her.

"Oh wow. I can't wait." Lily grinned "Do you play Quidditch?"

"Nope." He shook his head "I'm muggle born, I'm looking forward to it though."

"It's amazing you'll love it. I'm Lily, by the way, Lily Potter."

"Gabriel Nanes." He smiled.

The following afternoon the whole of the Gryffindor and Slytherin first years headed down to the quidditch pitch where a tall dark haired man was waiting.

"Hello. I'm Mr Burrow and I am the quidditch teacher here at Hogwarts." He told them brightly. "As you can see I have laid out brooms on the floor, if everybody would please stand behind a broom. Lily stood above a tired looking broom with wonky bristles and a scratched paint.

They weren't anywhere near as good as her Nimbus 2005 but she was just happy to be flying, even if it was on an old, worn out broom. She couldn't wait till her 2nd year when she could actually bring her broom to school with her.

"Now, hold your hand over your broom and say 'up'. If it doesn't work first time don't worry, not many people can do it first time. Just keep trying." Professor Burrow instructed.

Lily held out her hand, confident as she had done this many times.

"Up." She commanded. The broom shot up into her hand. Lily smiled to herself. Hugo's broom jumped up on his second attempt but it took Bellamy, who didn't have much interest in Quidditch, five attempts before she eventually caught her broom. Professor Burrow taught them how to mount and dismount and how to hold the broom properly. They were then allowed to fly slowly round the Quidditch pitch, only 1m above the ground, which was probably a good idea as students were losing balance and falling off brooms all over the place. One everybody could stay on their brooms they got into pairs and practised throwing and catching the quaffle. An hour later they dismounted and carried their brooms back to the shed where they were kept. Lily had thoroughly enjoyed herself. She had missed Quidditch terribly.

"You did well." Professor Burrow smiled.

"Thank you." Lily replied politely.

"Do you play Quidditch a lot at home?" He asked her.

She nodded "Yes, I always play with my brothers when they are practising over the summer."

"Are your brothers on the Gryffindor team?" He persisted.

"Yes, James is a beater and Albus is a chaser." She informed him.

"Oh, so you're Lily Potter? I see why you're so talented now; it's definitely in your blood. I played your father once, I was on the Ravenclaw team at the time, the Gryffindors thrashed us and your mother used to play for the Holyhead harpies, didn't she?" He spoke quietly

"Yes." Lily answered proudly. "A lot of my cousins play as well. My cousin Fred Weasley is captain."

"You'll try out next year won't you?" He questioned.

"Definitely." Lily vowed before turning and running back up the steps towards the castle.


End file.
